Seven Little Kittens
by SinfulSerenity
Summary: Sinny finds A box full of kittens on his doorstep, but are they more than just Kittens? Rated M for later chapters of yaoi. This is a thing of bleach intertwining with the real world and yours truly. Don't like then don't read biznips


**Yeah I know shoot me dead, but I had too. Blerg. I won't update this story as much as my other story, more like an every two to three day thing for this one. Also, ye I am referring to me in this fanfic, but I'm not going to give you guys my actual name. It's a secret Bro. Hope you enjoy and rating is for the later chapters to come ;o. Read, Enjoy, & Review~**

**THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE SHINANIGAN OF A STORY: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OTHERWISE GRIMMJOW WOULD BE RELENTLESSLY FUCKING ICHIGO IN EVERY EPISODE. That is all~**

**oXOXo**

"Sinny you have made an all time record in my class" MrLoli said in complete utter shock, I was dumbfounded, I was sure that I had failed the test he had given us, but now here I was I front of his desk and him in complete shock at my results.

"Y-you mean I passed it?" I asked in my own shock "Holy cow burps"

"Sinny I am so…so" Loli began, lost in his own words.

"Proud? Happy?" I finished for him.

"OUTRAGED!" MrLoli burst out. Awwww shit.

"Fuck" I hung my head low in failure.

"Not only did you fail boy, but you have surpassed any of the failures I have ever had!" Loli exclaimed thrusting the test at my face. I looked at it with failurness and interest, and then I noticed the score.

"Wait a minute a NEGATIVE 5?" I shouted, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me. "How the hell is that even possible!"

"Not only did you answer every answer incorrectly, but you also did not write your class number in space given! Honestly Sinny I gave you all the answers yesterday! And you couldn't even write a number down!" Loli yelled, proud to announce to the whole class that I was a dumbass. "Negative five, this is an outrage!"

"Did you really expect more of me than failure?" I asked him with anger.

"Err well no" Loli admitted.

"I'm going to my seat now" I frowned, burying my hands in the pockets of my pants and fiddling with the lint that rested there. I walked back to my seat with and invisible dark aura surrounding my head like in the anime I watched.

"Sinny is so skinny. He is gay and he sucks cock all day!" the chants reached my ears and I wished I could have some super laser vision to just blast the football bastards all the way back up their mother's vagina, but unfortunately being human has its disadvantages doesn't it, so I had to sit there and pretend not to hear the stupid insults. "His skin so pale and he does nothing but fail".

Pfffffffft ok honestly I could do waaaaaay better than these noobs. Ok maybe not but still, I am proud to be who I am! Well half the time. All of what they said was true, well except the sucking cock all day part, wait, do daydreams count?

"Sinny please pay attention in class and stop staring off into space" MrLoli interrupted my train of thoughts like the ass face he was.

"Clearly I was staring at the ceiling Lollipop" I replied with a snort as his face grew red with anger.

"You listen here boy-

A loud chiming noise filled the room and everyone laughed gathering their belongings, ahhhh saved by the bell.

"As much as I would love to hear that last part, I am afraid that the porn and popcorn are waiting for me on my couch and who am I to deny such a delicious offer?" I pronounced proudly as I slung my backpack over my shoulder lazily and headed for the door. MrLoli's loud groan of annoyance reaching my ears before I get shoved into the bustling crowd of leaving students.

"Hey faggot what's wrong, you look kinda pissed and prissy" the thick heavy country accent called out to me. Hey ever kid has his nemesis and mine just so happened to be the head Jackass of the school, Kyler Micheals.

"Hey now, yall got somthin ta say bout de way I prefer my sex then yall can go suck a big one, yahuckhuckhuck" I responded in a fake hillbilly tone just to piss him off. Before I had to endure either getting the fuck beat out of me I scurried away like the scrawny coward I am.

I always hated the people here, not only did they have absolutely no sense in fashion, but most of them either spoke like stuck up bitches or had a twinge of southern like accent. I was the standout, along with my friend Salem, but everyone noticed me more because I spoke out. I wore what I wanted, not what people expected me to wear and I talk any damned way I wanted to, well unless a teacher was around, I usually do try to not get in trouble for foul language.

"Sinny you stuck up bastard, wait for me!" Salem wailed as she jolted down the hallways towards me.

"Fuck the bitch is here" I grumbled as she caught up and ruffled my blonde locks.

"I gotta work today, but are you still up for this weekend?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Uh yeah, not like I got anything better to do" I replied shoving the heavy metal doors open and heading towards my apartment, yeah don't you just love live right next to the school, so that when you walk to school, all the bastards on the bus can stare at ya get soaked in rain while you try running for the doors.

Salem was my friend, well best friend considering she was my only friend. She had long black dyed hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a brown color that made you think of chocolate every time you looked into them. She too was pale and usually let me pick out her outfits before she would buy them. Not only that but she was just about as crazy as me. Just about.

"Alright, well I'm out, the bus driver will leave me behind if I'm late again!" Salem laughed turning on her heels and jolting down the thick wet pavement. I sighed and continued on to my apartment in boredom. Of course I lived on the top floor so I had to travel up the fucking cement stairs.

Now, I expect to see my door waiting for with my good old greeting sign saying 'The lair of Sinny, beware he bites', Salem had insisted on me hanging it there, but instead I found a box, a fucking box in front of my door.

Maybe it was a mistake I think as I walk forward and bend down to examine the box, nope, had my name written as clear as day on the side in sharpie. I frown and poke the box, a soft noise come back and I nearly pissed myself, there was something moving in it!

I grabbed my key from my back pocket and shove it in the lock of my apartment, thrusting the door open and picking up the box with slight interest. Kuro, my black cat, greeted me with a rub against my legs before sniffing at the box in my arms.

"Hello Kuro" I greet him as I set the box down in my living room floor, I throw my school shit on the couch and go back to the mysterious box.

I, being the idiot I am open the box up knowing something inside it moved. I was greeted with a claw at my hand and a bite to my nose.

"OW! Fuck, holy shit!" I wailed jerking back and rubbing my nose before glaring at the attacker… aww shit. Inside the box were seven fucking ADORABLE kittens. Each glaring at me as if I were an intruder.

"Holy cow poo. You guys are fucking adorable looking" I blurt out and in response I get a hiss from the evil bastard who bit my nose. The kitten was black, with deep blue eyes that narrowed in on me dangerously. I glare down at the kitten.

"What the hell are you glaring at small shit, I open a box and you attack my face after I kindly bring you inside my home not knowing who the fuck left me a box full of kittens in front of MY apartment" I say to it as if it could understand me and to my surprise the kitten's eye widen and it backs up into the crowd of huddled up kitten.

"Crap, crap, oh and more crap!" I babble to myself pacing around my living room "Alright on one hand I could keep the little fuckers and on the other hand I could give them away, they are fucking adorable but they also will need food and water. Fuck"

OxO

Grimmjow glared up at the human "What the fuck is wrong with the kid" he hissed.

"Hmmm it seems as if he is deciding whether to keep us or not" Aizen noted, eyeing the boy warily and ruffling his fur.

"What should we do Aizen-sama?" Uluquirro asked from the small corner he occupied.

"Well unless we want to be separated and never find out where we are or how we got here I suggest we try to convince him into keeping us" Aizen smirked, licking his left cocoa colored paw.

"I ain't going anywhere near the kid!" Nnoitra shrieked.

"I'll do it! He looks like fun!" Nell squealed rolling around on the cardboard.

OxO

I noticed the kittens stirring up and a lot of mewing going on so I watched them with interest when a certain honey eyed colored kitten began scratching up the cardboard wall and staring directly at me. The kitten had fur that matched its honey eyes and I nearly melted. Hey I'm a cat guy.

I fall to my knees and scoop up the little kitten letting my curious Kuro have a sniff at it before examining the kitten.

"Ah you're a female!" I note scratching behind her left ear and kissing the top of her furry head "Kawai, Salem will shit bricks when she sees you guys" I laughed. "Well guess I better let you all out, but I swear the second you shit on my floor…there is a litter box for a reason"

I talked to cats like humans because in a twisted way I believed that cats understood and could convert with humans. I put the honey colored one down in my lap and reached in the box pulling out the next one.

It was a silver color and its eyes looked as though they were closed, creepy but I could see a red glint under its eye lids. It was a male. I gave it a quick kiss on the forehead and put it down beside me. Kuro getting highly interested in the new kittens.

"Hmmmm let's see ooooh, why are you hiding?" I asked reaching forward and lightly scratching the smaller one in the corner, it didn't move and just stared at me. I felt kinda creeped out but gently picked it up and checked for it sex, male again.

The next three were all male, one a bit skinny and slinky it was black with one of his eyes closed. It didn't like me touching him so I just plopped him down and watched him scurry away into my kitchen. The other male was a brown color and judging by the way every kitten tensed at me touching the kitten I understood that he had to be the leader, his eyes looked kind of dead though. The next was a pure white, almost pink like kitten with honey eyes. Now came the bastard kitten.

"Alright come here" I said calmly reaching for the hissing black panther like kitten, it hissed again and batted at my hand "Or I can just leave you in the box while your brothers and sister here get food, totally fine with me ya little shit"

That must have done it because the kitten crawled forward slowly and I picked it up, but it didn't give me a chance to look at his genitals, I sound like a pedo, because right as soon as his furry ass left the ground it leaped and darted underneath my couch.

"I'm guessing that's the bitchy one of the group?" I asked shaking my head and getting up, carefully not stepping on any of the kittens and walking over to the kitchen.

OxO

"You there, tell me, what is this master of yours like?" Aizen asked the larger male cat. Kuro licked at himself.

"He is nice, Sinny really tries his best, he has such a potty mouth though, and he watches these shows all the time and does some dirty stuff, his female companion comes around sometimes but they mostly do weird stuff" Kuro explained "I'm Kuro by the way, what is your name, never seen cats like you guys around here"

"I am Aizen and these are my brethren" Aizen meowed.

"Hmm that's a weird name" Kuro sniffed the air suspiciously before jumping up on the couch and curling himself into a ball.

"Well it seems we will have together more information on our whereabouts and such before we act" Aizen suggested "And as to why we are felines, though I am sure one of us is used to it".

"The kid creeps me out he's too… weird" Gin said, the other kittens meow'd in agreement, except Nell she rolled around and sniffed the objects surrounding her.

OxO

God this is going to suck balls. But hell not like I had anything better to do with my life, not like a bunch of kittens are going to ruin it, right?

**oXOXo**

**TEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **


End file.
